


Suits and Rooftops

by nightmurmurs



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Advice Giving, Angst, Arguing, Dork, Hurt/Comfort, Light Swearing, M/M, Making Out, Panic Attack, TeruYama, first name basis, i say yamaguchi a lot, implied cheating? ig, implied daisuga, implied kagehina, implied kuroken, like get microscope out but its there, like implied if you really really squint, terushima doesn't know how to use doors, terushima is best boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25495111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightmurmurs/pseuds/nightmurmurs
Summary: Yamaguchi Tadashi finds his best friend going ham with the Nekoma captain, so heads to the rooftop and is comforted by another blond.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Yamaguchi Tadashi/Terushima Yuuji
Comments: 21
Kudos: 377





	Suits and Rooftops

**Author's Note:**

> i realised that there is a SEVERE lack in teruyama content??? and i felt personally offended so i made my own lol. dont get me wrong, i love happy tsukkiyama but teryama,,,,, hits different. n e ways, enjoy this trash lol
> 
> inspired by the song prom dress by mxmtoon

When Tsukki had asked Yamaguchi to be his plus one to the school dance, Yamaguchi had thought that meant spending some, if not all of the evening together. But instead he stood awkwardly in the corner, checking his phone periodically for some sort of sign that Tsukki was still alive. Sugawara was next to him, probably out of pity, a drink in his hand. Sugawara had always been a kind senpai. Yamaguchi was abandoned (again) as Daichi grabbed Suga by the hand and pulled him into the crowd of people dancing. The setter gave Yamaguchi an apologetic smile before vanishing in the mass of sweaty bodies. Yamaguchi checked for any messages, but the only activity that occurred was the clock digits changing and his phone screen going dark again. He sighed, and swiped the home screen and sent a final message.

to tsukki ☾  
heading upstairs u can join if u want 21:23

Yamaguchi watched the message go from sent to delivered, but not to read. So his phone wasn’t dead. He must have been roped into some stupid party game, he thought as he started his search for his blond best friend. He weaved through the crowd, muttering small ‘sorry’s when others bumped into him. 

‘’Amaguchi! Where are you going~?’ he was suddenly grabbed by the shoulders and shook somewhat violently by a small orange blur. He was rocking on the balls of his heels, almost vibrating with pure excitement. Hinata was like the personified version of a bouncy ball.

‘I’m trying to find Tsukki,’ he shouted over the music, even though Hinata was standing right in front of him.

‘GOOD LU- WAAA!’ Hinata couldn’t finish his thought as he started to take off at high speed. Yamaguchi didn’t stay confused for long before Kageyama came barrelling through the dance floor, his hair a mess and a deep scowl on his face. Hei briefly wondered what Hinata had done before focusing back on the topic at hand; finding Tsukki.

Yamaguchi left the main area where the dance was taking place, the noise diminishing as he shut the door behind him. He peered down the corridor, hoping Tsukki had taken a breather from the dance. After searching a few, he decided this was the final hallway he would look down before actually going upstairs to look there. This corridor was different to the last ones, as it wasn’t empty. Pressed up against some lockers was a blond boy who looked eerily like Tsukishima. Actually, that was Tsukishima. Yamaguchi would have felt relief to see him in any situation but not this one, especially since Kuroo, the Nekoma captain, was the one pinning him against the lockers. Yamaguchi felt frozen to the spot, watching as Tsukishima pulled the hair at the base of Kuroo’s neck, angling his face to kiss him better.

Bile climbed up Yamaguchi’s throat, and his stomach threatened to remove the slice of pizza he had eaten earlier. The floor began to spin as he stumbled back in the direction he had come from, but instead of re-entering the gym where the dance was being held, he climbed up a few flights of stairs, and onto the roof. Fortunately, the roof was deserted. He sank down the wall of the stairs, his breathing coming quick. Yamaguchi began to count to ten in an attempt to slow his frantic breathing. He really didn’t feel like having a full blown panic attack on the roof of his school. He nervously combed his fingers through his hair. 

Had Tsukki seriously lied to him? He didn’t know making out with Kuroo counted as ‘getting drinks’. Why does this hurt so much? Yamaguchi asked himself. Tsukki had promised that he was going to spend the night with him, and when he had expressed his insecurity about how close him and Kuroo were a few months ago, Tsukishma had brushed him off with a laugh and had told him that he was being ridiculous. It was Tsukishima's roundabout way of telling him that there was nothing to worry about. But right now, Yamaguchi was definitely worrying. He could see his phone light up in his jacket pocket, signifying he had some notifications, but he couldn’t bring himself to look, dreading that Tsukki knew that he had seen him kissing Kuroo.

The door to the roof swung open and slammed against the brick of the wall, bouncing back slightly with the force it was opened with. A small 'oh shit' came from whoever was responsible for such a dramatic entrance. A figure came onto the roof, and Yamaguchi looked up to see who it was. He recognised him, but his name didn’t come to him. He was the captain of Johzenji, and had been caught by some teachers earlier in the night spiking the punch, and had disappeared rather quickly after that.

‘Oh, sorry, didn’t know anyone was here.’ The blond turned to leave, offering Yamaguchi a small smile.

‘No, it’s fine, you can stay.’ Maybe talking to someone would be a good distraction from his sweaty hands and turning stomach. The captain closed the door with another slam, and slid down the wall to sit down next to him, his jacket scraping against the brick.

‘I’m Yuuji, if you wanted to know. I think we played a while back.’

‘Tadashi, and yeah we did. You guys were, uh-’ Yamaguchi paused, searching for the correct word that wasn’t too insulting. It wasn’t that Jozenji were a bad team, per say, but their play style was drastically different to Karasuno’s.

‘Different? Wild? Crazy?’ Yuuji spoke, gesturing vaguely with his hands, ‘that’s us, simplicity and all.’ Yamaguchi let out a laugh, understanding the reference to the pretty ironic banner Johzenji had.

‘Why are you out here?’ Yuuji asked. Yamaguchi finally took a proper look at the Johzenji captain. He had a blond undercut, and dark eyes. He couldn’t tell the exact colour in the minimal light the moon offered. He had a few piercing in the ear Yamaguchi could see. Yuuji’s dress shirt had been unbuttoned, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He looked good for someone who had been on the run from teachers for most of the night.

‘I came here with someone, and uh, he- well,’ Yamaguchi pointed to himself, ‘isn’t here with me anymore, clearly.’

‘Ah, sorry to hear that. Boys can be assholes. What, is he passed out somewhere or…?’ he trailed off.

‘No. last time I saw him he had his tongue down Nekoma’s number 1.’ he sighed, and began mindlessly drawing with his index finger on the concrete below him.

‘Oh shit,’ he repeated his phrase from early, ‘I thought he was with their number 5? Kendo, or something? Kuroo doesn’t seem like the type to cheat.’

‘That’s what I thought about Tsukishima too. Well, we’re not even together, but still. Kinda hurts.’ Yamaguchi gave a weak smile to the floor.

‘I understand. It sucks ass, either way. No point wasting time with people if they’re just gonna treat you bad, y’know? Sorry, is that too forward? I don't really know you.’ Yuuji laughed awkwardly, and shifted next to him.

‘No, no, it’s fine. You’re right. I just wanted to trust him so badly.’

They lapsed into comfortable silence, and Yamaguchi found himself choking back a sob. Crying in front of someone you’ve just met was never a good first impression. He could feel the older boy watching him, and he snaked an arm around Yamaguchi’s shoulders. Yamaguchi let his head fall onto Yuuji's shoulder, seeking some sort of comfort, even if it was from a stranger. 

‘I feel so stupid,’ Yamaguchi whispered, rubbing his eyes with his palms, sniffy pathetically into the crook of Yuuji’s neck. 

‘Hey buddy, it’s alright. It’s his fault for ditching you and being a shitty friend. I can fight him or something.’ he squeezed his shoulder gently. Yamaguchi choked out a small laugh, a small part of him considering on letting him.

‘Sorry, I got your shirt wet.’ Yamaguchi pulled away, rubbing the damp spot on Yuuji’s dress shirt. It didn’t make it any better. He looked up, and Yuuji was already looking at him. Yuuji’s eyes flickered down his lips, only for a split second, before returning to Yamaguchi’s eyes. 

The only thing that could explain Yamaguchi’s next move was that maybe he had been possessed, or maybe that his jumbled hormonal brain decided this was the best course of action. Yamaguchi surged forward, placing his lips on Yuuji’s. The older boy froze for a moment, but his hand came to hold the other’s jaw.

Yamaguchi’s brain was screaming mayday mayday, abort abort! but instead of pulling away, he ran his tongue over Yuuji’s bottom lip, and he was granted access. His fingers curled at the older boy's shirt, pulling him ever so closer. His tongue explored Yuuji's mouth, running his tongue over his teeth. He suddenly pulled back.

‘What was that?’ 

‘Huh?’

‘The thing in your mouth.’

Yuuji opened his mouth in a smile to reveal a metal ball sitting on his tongue. His tongue was pierced. Hot. Yamaguchi shook his head as if he was trying to get rid of the thought and pulled Yuuji forward by the tie that was loosely hung around his neck, and began kissing him again. Yuuji yelped in surprise but was more than happy to continue. Yuuji began trailing kisses along Yamaguchi’s jaw, and the freckled boy’s breath hitched in his throat, the new sensation making his ears burn. Yuuji’s phone buzzed from inside his trouser pocket, but was preoccupied with leaving open mouthed kisses on the others neck. It began to vibrate more aggressively.

‘Are you gonna get that?’ Yamaguchi hummed, his fingers carding through Yuuji's blond locks. Yuuji pressed a final kiss before pulling back and reaching for his phone. Yamaguchi noted that the other’s face was flushed, and his eyes looked impossibly darker. He glanced at his phone screen as Yuuji typed out ‘yeah gimme two secs lol kinda in the middle of something’ into a groupchat called 'bobata’s bitches + hana', with some heart eye emojis after it.

‘The boys need me to bail them out.’ Yuuji said, slipping his phone back into his trouser pocket.

‘What did they do?’

‘They’ve been filling balloons with paint and I think some teacher’s caught them. Can’t believe they did it without me though.’ Yamaguchi snorted and began to stand up, sticking a hand out. 

‘I’ll definitely catch you later, freckles.’ Yuuji said, looking up at Yamaguchi. The freckled boy nodded in reply and watched as Yuujji struggled to open the door he had come from for a moment, before sending a wink to Yamaguchi and disappearing back inside. He let a smile slip onto his face; by his looks Yuuji seemed like he was a bit of a delinquent, with his piercings, but was actually a big dork that comforted strangers and didn't know how to open doors effectively. 

Yamaguchi stood dumbly on the top of the roof, his brain slowly processing everything that had just happened. He groaned internally, and gently slapped his cheeks with the palm of his hands, feeling heat radiating off of them. He started to descend back into the school, but paused at the top of the stairs when he saw someone standing at the bottom.

‘So you ditch me to just makeout with Terushima? Of all guys?’ Tsukishima had his arms crossed, his hair a slight mess. ‘He just wants to get in your pants.’ Yamaguchi felt personally offended and jumped to Yuuji’s defense.

‘Fuck off. You don't even know him.’ Yamaguchi was taken back by his own outburst, and it seemed like Tsukki was too, but he quickly regained his composure to shoot back:

‘I’ve heard enough about him to make a judgement. He’s a shitty guy.’

‘Says you. You ditched me originally to make out Kuroo! You’re the shitty guy here.’ Tsukishima had obviously not planned on having Yamaguchi knowing about his little endeavour with Kuroo.

‘It’s really not what you think it is, Yams.’

‘What else is it then, Tsukishima? Huh? Because I know what I saw. There's no point in lying to me again,’ Yamaguchi spat back and hurried down the stairs, making sure to hit Tsukishima with his shoulder as he barged by. The taller boy grabbed his arm as he went past, but Yamaguchi instantly pulled away from his grip.

‘Please just listen to me Tadashi.’

‘What, just to hear you lie to my face again? Great, really looking forward to it.’ Tsukishma couldn’t get any more words in as Yamaguchi sprinted down the stairs. He really didn’t want Tsukki to know he was close to tears over a tiny argument with him, especially since he had been the aggressive one. 

He really wished he had Yuuji’s number right now.

**Author's Note:**

> please someone talk to me about teruyama and other rarepairs before i start talking to myself


End file.
